


true self.

by ichihara



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Idk what to tag this as, am sorry, it's not ritizu though those r jus the two characters that actually talked LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichihara/pseuds/ichihara
Summary: Izumi finds out who he really is.





	true self.

After a long day of modeling, Izumi had tiredly gone home. He was fully ready to get his necessary beauty sleep.

Once he had gotten ready for bed, after going through his nightly one-hour skincare routine and changing into a fresh pair of pajamas, Izumi got into his bed and shut his eyes. After a few minutes, he was knocked out, quite like one of his fellow Knights members had been.

\--

The first thing Izumi could see were his hands. They didn't look like his normal hands, they were smaller, and he'd remembered his fingers being longer and more slender. The most strange part was that, not only did Izumi's hands look different, but they were holding something that he wasn't very familiar with-- a vape pen. 

Izumi looks up, and he sees his iPhone, sitting on a tripod recording a video.

Izumi could've sworn-- he didn't look like that, did he? He didn't pay mind to it though, and he put the vape pen between his plumper-than-usual lips while breathing in. 

After holding it in for a few seconds, Izumi breathes out a large, thick cloud of smoke into the camera. He then waits a couple of seconds for the smoke to clear, and he stops the recording. He taps the little icon in the corner, and crops and edits the video that he had just made. After that, he opens up the Flipagram app and imports about 60 pictures of himself, half of them featuring his big ass, and the new video of him vaping. It had taken him around three hours to get the video sorted out and downloaded, but it was worth it.

Sitting on his bed, Izumi rewatched the video. He had watched it around three times, and he had noticed that something wasn't right! There was one thing that he had forgotten to do, and he gave himself a mental facepalm since it was probably the most important part of the video.

Izumi put his iPhone 7 onto his tripod again, and then he pressed record a few seconds later. Once he pressed record, he grabbed his knees and proceeded to squat. After a long sigh, he moves his hips up and down, ass jiggling in the air as it seemed to move by itself. He does this for around twenty seconds, until he runs out of breath and stops the recording immediately. After a few minutes spent editing the video, Izumi puts it into his flipagram, and it seemed complete.

After grabbing a snack consisting of two burger patties, a slice of cheese, and a few rashers of bacon sandwiched between two glazed donuts, Izumi grabbed his phone with his greasy fingers and opened his Instagram.

Izumi typed slowly, but surely. "I-T-I-M-M-Y-T-H-I-C-K."

He moves to the next bar, and types in his password. "I-H-A-V-E-A-W-A-X-K-I-N-K."

His timeline pops up, but Izumi immediately tapss on the bottom center icon to post his flipagram. After thinking up a cute, quirky caption, he taps the checkmark button to post his video. He gets 3,000 likes in about a minute when--

\--

Izumi wakes up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He takes a look at his hands, which are as usual: normal sized, with long and slender fingers. He then looks at the time. It was 1:36 AM, Izumi was never awake that early, and that surprised him.

His first instinct was to run to his computer to do some curious searches based on the weird dream he had just had. The things he was smashing into his keyboard while half awake had ranged from Google searches such as "eho s timmy thicke" to searches such as "hly shit i just had. A weird dream whr i was timmey thic". This went on for hours until his alarm clock started to blare at six-o'-clock sharp. Izumi stood up to press snooze, but it seemed that he had found out the reason why he had had a dream like that.

The only explanation Izumi had found after all that research was that he was actually a Timmy Thick factkin, and the dream he had wasn't as much of a dream, but it was very much of a kin memory. 

After that, though, Izumi went back to bed, but he couldn't sleep. All he was thinking about was how much he was and wasn't like Timmy Thick, and how much he identified with him.

It took him around 10 hours of lying in bed thinking, but that was it. Izumi really thought about it, and he felt such a connection to Timmy that he couldn't take it anymore.

Izumi takes a picture, with his finger covering the lens. He puts some text on the black picture, reading "Kinfirming!", centers the text, and saves the picture.

Then he looks up a picture of Timmy Thick, chooses the best picture, and makes a multiple image post with the two images back to back to each other. When it came to the caption, he writes: "It's not like I'm him or anything.... stupid!" and reluctantly taps the post button.

Within around five minutes, the post had gathered 10 comments, 9 of them being supportive comments from his fellow idols, reading some sort of "Valid~~", (three of them being Leo, Arashi, and Tsukasa) and the most recent one he saw had broken his heart.

Izumi's most recent notification read, "ritsu_sakuma commented: sry im timmy thick kin and i always have been............ i dont allow doubles and you're so invalid". 

He tried to hold back tears; he had to go to school that day anyway.

\--

When Izumi came to Knights practice, he couldn't even look Ritsu in the eye. He couldn't handle that a  _double_ was sitting in the same room as him! He stayed silent until Ritsu woke up from one of his naps and approached him.

Ritsu chuckled. "Secchan, I can't believe you're a double.. you're nothing like Timmy Thick, are you sure?"

Izumi  _knew._ It wasn't that he was like Timmy, but he  _was_ Timmy. He was sure of it, especially after the vivid kin memory he had the night before. "Yes," he answered confidently.

"Well, I don't even want to associate, or even stand near doubles," Ritsu said. "It makes me sicker than I get when I see Anija.."

Both of them knew what this meant. Someone had to leave Knights, and both of them didn't want to leave. This led to a fight between the two, and Izumi had seemed to be winning against the lazy Ritsu, until Ritsu pulled the unexpected.

He pulled out a long rifle from his pocket that impossibly didn't seem to fit but it did, pointed it at Izumi's chest, and shot.

"No doubles," Ritsu muttered. He went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yea if u made it this far u jsut read izumi kinfirm as timmy thick.. am glad you made it here


End file.
